Soul Purpose
by TheSheps
Summary: What happens when a spell to contact her ancestors goes horribly wrong for Ginny, leaving her with more than just the usual voices in her head. Can Harry help? Does Ginny want him to? Post HBP.
1. Prologe

DISCLAIMER; I do note own Harry Potter sigh but I do own this plot, inspired by Charmed.

**SOUL PURPOSE**

"Contact you ansestors when the veil between life and death is at its weakest on All Hallows Eve"

_Hmm, whats the likelyhood of this actually working?_ Ginny thought as she sucked on her sugar quill.

Since Mr "I'm-chosen-so -I'm-right", her dimwitted brother and Ms Bookworm left on their own "members only" quest Ginny, Neville and Luna had been trying to find ways to be useful in the war against Voldemort. Hogwarts had remained open but many of the staff and pupils had not returned. Thus classes were cut down to the bare minimum; DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions were all continued while such things as Muggle Studies and Divination were dropped. Care Against Magical Creatures and Herbology were continued, but were focusing on what uses they could be in healing and in battle.

_Yeah like they're actually gonna let us use them, hah they'd rather hide us in a cave!_

So the few who chose to return to Hogwarts were given plenty free time. What with the most focus being on the War and NOT their education.

Ginny had been ordered to return to Hogwarts so as not to be in the way of her family doing Order business "You'll be safer at Hogwarts". Neville and Luna had both opted to accompany her, one to get away from his grandmother, the other because she felt there was a large dwelling of haggis hidden in the grounds of Hogwarts.

The three had taken to raiding the library during their free time, looking up anything that could help. Other former members of the DA were following thier lead making then the defacto golden trio, a thing that Ginny thought was a cruel twist of fate.

So as not to be pesterd, Ginny had taken to sitting at the base of Dumbledore's tomb. Somehow she felt closer to him there, as though she could absorb his wisdom and calm. Plus everyone else gave it a wide berth.

Thus this was how Ginny had come upon a book about contacting the dead. She wasn't exactly sure how it would help, but curiosity always seemed to get the better of her over such small details and the itch for SOMETHING was getting impossible. So she decided to give this "comunication" thing a try. And with a final pat to the white marble, scrambled up to go get the things needed - unaware of the odd vibration the tomb behind her had taken.


	2. Me? Up to something? Never!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.Damnit!

A/N; Thanks to my two reviewers Paige2310 and Allison Carroll. Because you guys took the time to reviewI thoughtI would put up the other chapter I have written ( they won't all be so quick sigh) Also thanks to all that put me on their alerts! that was really nice of you! Keep reading, I hope you all like it!

**Me? Up to something?Never!**

Upon entering the common room Ginny found herself surrounded by people;

'Ginny, would this spell work?'

'Ginny, how about turning them into butterflys?'

'Ginny, I think I've mastered the bat bogey hex!'

'Ginny , how about a spell to turn us invisible huh?'

The last comment was made by a smirking Neville who had fought his way through the surge of people._Git just because he knows i hate this attention!_

'Ugg! If only i could!'

Pushing through the crowd, Ginny started to make her way towards the girls dorms, focusing on the spell and avoiding eye contact with Neville, _Don't look at him, he won't know if you don't look at him!_ Neville grabbed her arm _Damn!_

'Okay, what are you up to?'

_Must he always be able to do that!_

'Erm...washing my hair?'

'Try again Weasley, the truth this time.'

_Nuh uh! No way! You're not getting it outta me!_

'Okay! I have an idea for a spell to contact my ancestors!'

_That's telling him!...stupid weakling..._

Neville was looking at her as though she had let her mind go on vacation _It's not on vacation! It is fully functional i'll have you know!_

'Erm, Gin...how is that spell gonna help?'

_Haha! you think i don't have reason to do this spell! That i just want to do it because i'm curious, well! let me prove you wrong!_

'Well...I could contact someone who fought Voldemort, find out how they did and------riiight, how they lost and ended up six feet under, plus all ansestors would be before Voldemort's time, only my parents have fought him and they have practically sewn their mouths shut! Emm well, its would be really educational!'

_Wow, you really suck at this don't you?Damit!_

'Educational? So curiosity has nothing to do with it? I'll ask again, how will this help?'

'As opposed to washing my hair?'

Neville sighed and grabbed her, steering her towards the boys dorms muttering something about "mad redheads" and "killed cats"

Since Neville was the only 7th year to return with Dean and Seamus opting for home study - something Hogwarts introduced to get SOME seventh years graduating and Git and Gittier _It's a name!_ off galavanting round the world, the dorm was empty. Ginny usually chose to come up here anyway because though they were gits, she was worried about her brother and her Ex _shudder!_ and being here made her feel closer to them.

Plonking down on Harry's bed Ginny looked at Neville expectantly,

_Well you dragged me up here and since you have a HUGE crush on Luna (which you won't admit) it's not to have you way with me, so there better be a good reason cause i have some time to waste over a spell..._

'I think if you are going to do this then you had better have some supervision'

_You have GOT to be kidding me! Neville supervise a spell! _Ginny stared at him until his feet began to shuffle, without his peers around to make him feel stupid Neville appeared more confident, but deep down he was still the same lovable Neville.

'Well, erm,I mean...I want to help and make sure you're okay...maybe Luna should be here too, no one minds her being in here and...'

_Oh dear he's not stopping! I'll never get anywhere with this! oh no, he's gonna mention Harry (git) STOP HIM!_

'NEVILLE!' He froze mid-speech.

_Good girl._

'Fine if it will make you feel better go get her and I'll set up'

As Neville ran out Ginny grabbed the trunk hidden under Harry's bed, _Good thing I stash my stuff everywhere, that walk to my dorm is much too far...stupid stairs!_ and began pulling out candles to make a circle. Counting out 10 she was about to set them up when Hedwig flew through the window.

Since Harry left after Bill and Fleur's wedding the white owl had taken to following Ginny to Hogwarts and setting up perch where ever she was. _Bet that was Harry' plan all along overprotective pig _(AN. there were too many "git"s in here) Every so often she would disappear and either return with a letter from Harry or must have been delivering somewhere else _Bloody bird always seems to know when he needs her, what kind of weird connection between a pet and its owner is that! what she can't communitcate that I need him! My letters aren't important enough!_

A letter was clutched in her claws as she landed on a pillow. Scambling up Ginny grabbed for it earning a reproachful hoot. _hah! take that you feather duster!_ It wasn't often she actually recieved letters from "the-git-who-lived" so any were a welcome sight _Well he can't see that i'm happy to see them, so what he doesn't know, CAN'T make him happy. _Sitting down she began to read;

Dear Ginny,

We are all fine. Very busy. Stop Worrying and keep out of trouble,

Harry.

_What! no I love you, i miss you, not so much as a hope you are well! Stop worrying! HAH! how does he know i'm worried! arrogant sod! assuming i'm worried. Yes i know i am but still, HE doesn't know that. And stay out of trouble! That boy was off doing who knows what and I'M to stay out of trouble! _

Fuming Ginny threw the letter onto the bed _well if he's not bothered to write properly why should i care!I get longer letters from Dean forgoodness sake! HAH! Take that Potter! My Ex communicates better... well Ex Ex cause you were too "noble" to date me hah! maybe i should get back with Dean - wait a minute, am I insane! Arrg i am! i'm talking to myself!_

Ignoring both the letter and Hedwig Ginny stomped back to the candles and resumed setting up.


	3. But I wanna!

DISCLAIMER; I still own nothing, darnit! I want coffee!

A/N; Okay I know this isn't that long but that's because this was the only naturally break in my writing that makes sense before all hell breaks loose. This is also the last chapter I've written up at the moment so the next update will not be as quick.

Allison Carroll: Thank you! I'm not really one for those psycho stories. Hope you like this chapter

Paige2310: I see Ginny as a curious individual, examples being such things as the COS (well, she wrote in a diary that talked back!) and OOTP in following others to the department of mysteries. Thus it is her curiosity over what could happen that makes her want to do the spell. That and as you can see neither I nor Ginny can come up with a plausible reason, so thus it is Just Because – a very plausible reason if I do say so myself. Hope this one isn't so confusing, if it is feel free to tell me how so I can try to fix it.

Gryffindor12-girl: huh?

**Chapter 3.**

Neville and Luna returned just after she had finished setting up. _Oh they look so cuuute! I wonder if they'll realise soon that they like each other?_

'Hmm, this looks like the set up to contact a flutterby...but with more nutmeg' _Maybe not._

'Flutterbys? Nutmeg! Luna you don't think that sounds a little odd?' Ginny exclaimed while surrounded by candles. _Wait it's Luna!_

'And trying to contact your ancestors isn't?' _Touché _

'Oh well...yes so flutterbys you say? And what are those?' _Distract, Distract, Distract!_

'Small fairy folk that reside in your stomach and cause mischief whenever they dance'

'Fairies in your stomach?...fair enough, so are you guys gonna help or what?'

Rolling their eyes Neville and Luna joined Ginny in the circle sitting on either side of her.

'Right so what do we do then?'

_Right the actually doing -huh maybe i should have thought about this before, wait a minute what am i saying, when do i ever think about what I'm doing, duh!_

'Well we sit in this circle, throw the "nutmeg" and shredded leaf and chant the rhyme' _Oh great there's a rhyme, like there gonna let that slide!_

'Rhyme!'

_See!_ 'Yes a rhyme, don't you know what a rhyme is!' _Yes start fighting with them, THAT'S a good idea!_

Rolling their eyes _again with the eye rolling what they think i don't see it! Maybe i should send them to Madam Pomfrey next time hah! That would serve them right! _They looked at the book and read through the rhyme.

I call upon my ancestors, spirits past from days gone by,

Pull back the veil that divides us,

On All Hallows Eve hear my cry.

_Hmm, some rhyme!_

They all looked at each other skeptically,_ damn I'm losing them, must convince them..._

'Well, i think it's worth a shot, it's just a book, what harm ever came from a book?'

'Yeah and what harm ever came from following someone, do you remember how that one turned out?'

_Damn he remembers that! Well how was i supposed to know that Bulstrode saw us! Honestly! I don't have all the answers!_

'Haha, oh come on are you a Gryffindor or what!'

'I'm not.' Luna sighed, not really looking all that concerned by the fact.

'Well Luna i think the hat made a mistake, therefore by the power invested in me - and it's a lot! - I pronounce you a defacto Gryffindor'

'Oh why thank you Ginny, I assume this means you want me to do this with you'

_Well duh I always get my way!_

Ginny put on herwinning voice,

'Well only if you guys want to, I can do it myself, just close the door on your way out'

_Puppy Dog Eyes! Puppy Dog Eyes! Puppy Dog Eyes!_

Neville sighed, 'No Gin we'll help.'

_Yes works every time!_

'Thanks! Right then lets get going!"


	4. HmmThat can't be right!

I owe a sincere apology to all the people who have read this story. I became one of those authors I detest who leave a story hanging, I am so sorry! I have no excuse apart from that my life truly hit-eth the fan-eth in the past year. again i am really sorry and i shall do my best to be better! heres the long awaited next chapter! hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I didn't aquire the rights to Harry Potter this year, i'm just playing iwth the characters. I own nothing bar the plot.

All of Catherine's thought and works are in **_Bold_**

**Hmmmm... that can't be right!**

Ginny grabbed the book and got comfortable, Neville and Luna following suit.

'okay!'

Throwing the nutmeg and leaves onto the fire and grabbing Neville and Luna's hands, they all bagan to chant;

I call upon my ancestors, spirits past from days gone by,

Pull back the veil that divides us,

On All Hallows Eve hear my cry.

_Please work! Please work! Please work! - oooh pretty curtain! It glitters!_

Ginny began to see shapes behind the curtain, and one began to become more clear.

_Wait - I have ancestors who are BLONDE!_

The woman, dressed in a ballgown, reached out to Ginny and grabbed her arm. _OUCH! I've been stunned!_ A jolt ran through Ginny and she dropped Neville and Luna's hands. _What the hell!_

'Ginny! Why did you stop it? It was beginning to work?' _Wait? Beginning!_

Staring at them Ginny replied, 'So you guys never saw anything? No curtain? No blonde?'

'Erm...no...why?'

_There's that look again! Hey my brain is fully functioning!_

_**Yes something I'm glad to see.**_

_Bloody Hell! Who said that!_

_**I did.**_

_Who did!_

_**Me.**_

_WHO!_

_**Catherine.**_

_WHo the bloody hell is Cathe-_

'GINNY!', She became aware of someone shaking her arm.

'You guys can't hear her?'

'Hear who? Ginny you've been spaced out for the last 2 mintues'

_OMG! I'm going insane! That's it! One too many sugar quills!_

_**You're not insane Ginny.**_

_Oh yeah! Then how am I talking to you! Dammit! I'm still talking - _

'GINNY FOR GOODNESS SAKE!'

'OUCH! Neville did you just hit me!'

'No... Luna did'

Rolling her eyes Ginny replied, 'oh and THATS okay!'

Holding her by the shoulders Neville replied, 'Ginny something's wrong! You're spacing out and - '

'And your aura's purple!' Luna exclaimed staring at Ginny with spiral glasses perched on her nose.

'Em Luna? Auras? Lets not go there just now, I have a voice in my head!'

'Just one?' Neville replied smirking.

'No Two. Wait, What!', moving to slap Neville's arm.

'I was kidding Ginny! What do you mean two voices?'

'Well usually it's just mine making sarcastic comments' _I'm sooo good at it._ 'but now I've got some other voice called Catherine!'

Looking skeptical Neville blinked, 'The voice has a name?'

'YES! Though it's been quiet for a while so maybe it's gone' Ginny threw them a dazzling smile only to gape when she heard the voice.

_**No, just waiting for you to figure it out'**_

'Ahh! She's still there!'

Neville began to frantically search the spell book - 'There's nothing about insanity and voices as a sideaffect, and Luna and I are fine. Oh no! Harry's going to kill me! And Ron! - '

'WHAT DO THOSE GITS HAVE TO DO WITH IT!'

_**Ginny, calm down.**_

'DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!'

'Wha-'

'CATHERINE!'

_**Do you want an explaination?**_

_Damit! She's got me!_

_**Yes I do.**_

_Hey!_

_**Okay. Remember the blonde you saw behind the veil?**_

_Yes._

Neville and Luna are standing on either side of Ginny, looking around for the source of Ginny's apparent loos of sanity. 'Gin-'

'Neville shh!'

_**Well look in the mirror.**_

_What?_

_**The mirror, look in it.**_

Glancing at the mirror at the end of the room Ginny gasped to see a blonde haired gilr with aquamarine eyes.

_I'M BLONDE! _ 'IM BLONDE!'

A/N okay i wrote this a whie ago and i kinda get the feeling its a little rambly. what do you think? Thanks again for the patience! Again sorry for leaving this for sooo long! xx


	5. It's 3am,I need another clue

A/N I dedicate this chapter to two people. One to Jen (Madness Hamster) who made sure i never forgot about Soul Purpose this year and always pushed me to get back to it. Thanks toots! Secondly to Allison Carroll who reviewed all that time ago and patiently waited for the next chapter and reviewed again. Thank you!

DISCLAIMER; Nope still don't own it.

**It's 3am, you're gonna have to give me another clue.**

_I'M BLONDE! _

_**That's me.**_

_Wait how can that be you? It's supposed to be me!_

_**I'm inside of you.**_

' WHAT!', Ginny started patting herself all over, _Get out, get out, get out!_

_**Not until we save my love.**_

_You're what!_

_**My love - my husband.**_

_And where, pray tell, is he?_

Neville and Luna, who had been watching Ginny in awe, decided to say something.

'Ah Ginny? Maybe we should get Madame Pomfrey or MacGonagal?'

Ginny glanced at them in confusion before replying, 'No Neville, she's beginnig to make sense'

'WHO! We can't hear anything!'

'Catherine, my ancestor who has inhabited my body to save her husband'

_**Yes, he is in grave danger.**_

'Wait...so the spell worked?'

'Yes'

'But now you're possesed?'

'Yes'

'And you said no harm ever came from a book.' Neville looked at her with a self satisfied smirk, although his eyes were tinged with worry at the thought of his friend being possesed.

_Oh yeah, sure, he brings THAT up,_ 'Shut up Neville, _Just drive the nife in deeper why don't you!_

_**You said that? And thought it was true?...wow.**_

_Don't you start!_

'You're doing it now aren't you! Having a conversation in your head!'

'Well...'

_**This boy doesn't miss a trick does he?**_

_Hey!_

_**What! You were thinking it!**_

_I was not! Well...maybe, but you're not allowed to say it! You don't even know him!_

'Erm...Gin?'

Neville was staring at her while Luna gazed off towards Harry's bed._Has she even noticed this!_

' Ginny, whats that piece of paper on the bed?' _Guess not._

' I'll give you a clue, it's an excuse of a letter from a certain black haired, scar-wearing, green eyed git!'

' Ginny, ' Luna sighed vaguely, ' It's 3am, You're gonna have to give me another clue'

_Oh for the love of - _

_**Another clue! Even I know who you're talking about!**_

_Oh shut up, you can read my mind of course you kno!_

'HARRY FRIGGIN' POTTER LUNA!'

'Oh him', Luna smiled at Ginny while Neville tried to hide his laughter.

'Luna the letter is not important right now, the fact that I'm possessed is!'

A/N okay i know i suck cause i've had to leave it here but I've gotta go get a train, I'll TRY to put more up tommorrow! thanks again for reading! x


	6. How do you feel about possession?

A/N I never thought I would get these up so fast but I guess because I've had the week off work and already had these written it's been easier to type up and post. Thanks so much to Allison Carroll and robster639 for your reviews, this ones for you!

DISCLAIMER; I. DO. NOT. OWN. HARRY. POTTER. There!

**How do you feel about possession?**

_**You are not possessed per-say. I am merely haunting you.**_

As Catherine spoke in Ginny's head Luna also replied, ' You're not really possessed' The two voices together making Ginny's head ring.

_**No really. At the moment I am not in control of your body, thus I am not possessing you.**_

_Wait! At the moment!_

Suddenly Ginny's mouth began to move of its own accord, ' Yes I'm choosing to let you be in control at the moment until I figure out what to do.'

'WHAT!' three voices chorused, Neville and Luna backed away while Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth.

_I didn't say that! But my mouth did…okay and now I'm hyperventilating!_. Grabbing the brown bag offered by Neville Ginny tried to breathe into it.

_**Calm down! I won't do that again unless I have to!**_

_You don't have to!_

Neville was tugging at her arm, ' Ginny, I'm going to get McGonagall okay?'

' Okay.', He looked relieved to hear her answer.

' Luna's gone to get some plasma.'

' Plasma?'

_**Plasma?**_

Shootsht 

' Yeah she was mumbling something about "Ghostbusters", dunno.'

' Great.' Ginny groaned sarcastically. Nodding Neville left the room.

_Okay, with no more interruptions, explain how you ended up IN me instead of talking TO me._

_**I used the weakness of the barriers tonight to crossover to save my beloved. He's trapped in Limbo.**_

_Erm…This is not Limbo._

_**No but here I can get the magic to save him.**_

_Oh – and how long will that take?_

**_We must start immediately, we have only until midnight tonight or both our souls will be lost._**

_Oh well, midnight's quite a whil- wait WHAT! I'll die! **No, much worse! Your soul would be lost, as in you will cease to exist – as would I**_

Ginny gaped. _Are you insane! I'm your descendent! __How could you do this to me! Wait, am I even related to you?_

**_I'm your great, great Aunt twice removed. And I do it because I am desperate, aren't you desperate to help the one you care about?_**

_Low blow! I was never married and I'm not killing relatives to help him!_

_**You are putting yourself at risk now are you not? We are not so very different, you and I.**_

_I don't love him! I don't! He's a git! Wait, what am I doing! What are WE doing? We don't have time for this! Come on!_

Ginny ran from the room and into the common room before stopping at the portrait hole. _Um…where am I going?_

**_Hogsmeade._**

_Riiight…_Ginny started walking down the corridor towards the main doors away from the common room, _so how is your husband there?_

_**The gravesite.**_

_We're not creating Inferi are we?_

_**No we are Soul searching.**_

Rolling her eyes Ginny responded, _Oh brother! Talk about your clichés! Yay I've always wanted to find a soul!_

**_You know some people say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit._**

_For the highest class of people! Stop distracting, what do you mean soul searching? What do we have to do? If you were dead why couldn't you get him?_

_**High class? Well, we go to his grave and I say a spell – **You mean I say – **yes, anyway, the spell should bring him out of Limbo; we just need a temporary host for him, now your friend Neville…**_

_Host? You mean more possession! Oh no! No way! **Do you want to cease to exist?**_

By now they had reached the main gates without getting caught and Ginny didn't know if it was the cold air of what Catherine said that caused the shiver to run down her spine. In the distance Dumbledore's Tomb was practically glowing in the moonlight.

_No. But isn't there another way? I mean you don't HAVE to possess Neville do you?_

_**No there is no other way, a host body is needed. Since he already know it makes perfect sense.**_

Ginny turned around and started heading back towards the castle.

_**Wait. Where are you going?**_

_To get Neville, I need his help and you are not possessing anyone without their consent…well anyone else because I don't really recall you asking for MY consent._

_**I do believe we covered this with 'I was desperate'.**_

_Yeah, bout that, why couldn't you help him where you were?_

Ginny enjoyed the wave of warmth that enveloped her as she entered the main doors and began heading for the transfiguration corridor to get Neville.

**_Because I couldn't access magic where I was._**

_Oh right –_

At this point Neville came running up to Ginny, not from the direction of the transfiguration corridor but the owlry.

'Ginny, I've owled Harry instead of going to MacGon- '

' WHAT!' _Is he insane! What the bloody hell…**Don't kill him! We need him!**_

Upon Ginny's shout Neville began backing away muttering about promises he made.

' How the hell is Harry going to help? He's got enough problems!'

' Look, I don't know! I'm just doing what he asked – '

' – And how did you get him anyway? Hedwig was in the Dorm – '

' She followed me out. I think she was trying to remind me – '

' Neville! I don't care if you promised to sell your spleen! I didn't want him involved!'

Ginny began advancing down the corridor towards him, ' We've got a plan. We don't need him!'

'We have a plan? I don't recall – '

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, ' Me and Catherine.'

' Catherine? I've been replaced by a voice!'

Turning around and heading back towards the main doors Ginny responded, ' Neville shut up! Look lets just get Luna and get going. _Where is Luna?_ We have a deadline to keep and soul to save…by the way, how do you feel about possession?'

A/N Hopefully fixed the lack of bold text half way through. heehee what do you think? Any good? Too many "wait" s? Too much dialogue? Too confusing? Or did you find it funny? Let me know! xx


	7. Oh for the love of Sugar Quills!

Hey! Look I haven't fallen into a pit of doom! Yay! Well I almost did. I could give you a long list of what has happened or I could just say I am REALLY REALLY SORRY! This is as soon as I could get to a working computer  Particularly sorry to Alison Carroll and all my diligent reviewers! And thank you for your patience!

DISCLAIMER; Nope, don't own Harry Potter.

**Oh! For the love of Sugar Quills!**

Neville squeaked at Ginny's question, ' Possession?! Not favourably!'

Ginny shrugged and turned to walk away, ' Oh well, too bad. You're saving my skin.'

_**Ginny, we must move!**_

_Yeah yeah, we are! Keep your hair on… By the way, why are you blonde and not a redhead? _(AN I know you all wondered…. no? Just me then…)

_**There are other colours Ginny, and remember twice removed.**_

Riiiight… 

Luna met them at the main doors and they began the walk to Hogsmeade. Upon arrival at the gravesite the entire group felt shivers down their spines.

'This is creepy. I don't like gravesites and don't you know it's dangerous to hang around here at night?'

Neville glanced at Ginny exasperated, ' Well Ginny, this was your idea!'

'Catherine's actually, I'm here against my will just like you!'

Neville rolled his eyes (_Grr!_) and walked ahead, leaving Ginny and Luna walking side by side.

'You know he's just worried about you, you could get hurt, or worse.'

'I know, still, did he HAVE to contact the git, I mean it's not like he's nearby and can just show up – ARRG!' **_WHAT?!_**

Ginny fell back and landed hard on the grass as three bodies appeared before her.

'Ginny!' Hermione rushed forward to help her up.

'What the hell! You can't just jump out on people like that – This is a gravesite!'

Hermione grinned as Ginny hissed the last word, 'As opposed to what exactly?'

Brushing herself off Ginny took the time to glare at her before noticing the two bodies behind her trying to hide their grins.

'Oh I suppose you two think this is funny. Well the shows over! Just go back to whatever you were doing because I don't need you here!'

The grins fell from their faces at this comment and were replaced with frowns.

'Ginny, Neville told us what happened. You can't possible think you can fix this yourself?'

'Actually Harry there's nothing to FIX. I am in perfect control and we were about to sort it out, now if you don't mind my soul does not have time to chat so…'

With that Ginny turned around and marched away leaving a dumbstruck group in her wake.

Hah! Take that you self-righteous git, I can take care of myself…Catherine where am I going? This is the right way. Ginny why don't you accept their help? That Harry seems – ' 

"That Harry' thinks he can do everything by himself and that no one can do the same, I assure you he is BEST left out of it.

He didn't want you getting hurt on account of him 

I am not taking counselling from a ghost with a husband stuck in limbo – and stop reading my mind!

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and spun her around so that they were inches apart, his expression contorted in annoyance, 'What do you mean you soul doesn't have time?'

Ginny's eyes widened as she realised Neville hadn't know that part so clearly couldn't have told Harry. _ Bollocks! Think of and excuse…wow, I forgot how good his eyes looked this close, the clouds are rolling in…_

Pushing away from him and stumbling a bit Ginny muttered, 'It's nothing Harry I'm fine, please just go back to whatever it is you were doing. It's far more important and I've got this completely under control.'

'Ginny – '

'Really you guys, we're fine here, Neville just jumped the gun that's all', looking past Harry Ginny looked imploringly at Hermione and Ron, Neville and Luna hovering behind.

_I can't have him here right now._

_**You still love him.**_

As Ginny watched Ron, Harry and Hermione fight an internal battle she continued to talk to Catherine.

No, I'm angry with him! He needs to fight Voldemort, he won't be happy until he's defeated him.

_**You need him, he could help.**_

No! I can look after myself thank you very much! Death Eaters or runaway ghosts included. I can handle this!

_**You need to talk to him.**_

As a distant relative I would think you would be familiar with the Weasley Temper. Don't think that just because you are in my head I wont curse you to limbo and back!

**Actually that's not a bad idea, it could work as a plan B. Now back to Harry, Ginny I made the same mistake and that's why we're here! If you'll just – '**

Catherine! Let it go! It's not you're concern, let me help you, then I'll focus on me. Plus I still think he's a git!

No you don't…well…yes you do but you love him for it anyway! 

Ginny was about to come back with a witty sarcastic response when she became aware of 5 pairs of eyes staring at her.

'What?'

Hermione cleared her throat and stepped forward to say something when Ron cut in, 'Ginny, you completely spaced out there, what the hell is wrong with you? And the glazed eyes! That's not right!'

'Glad you finally thought to speak Ron. Not helping the situation though are you!'

Turning, in the hope to avoid more hold ups- the soul waits for no one – Ginny began to walk away with Neville and Luna quickly following suit.

'Ginny wait!'

'Go back Hermione! I'm a big girl, I've got people thinking I'm all responsible and everything.'

Ron stepped forward again, 'Ginny you're possessed! Well… supposed to be, I haven't seen anything but your usual daftness but still! You nee help" And we're sorry about before, we're all worried about you!'

'Ron all you lot are doing is wasting my time, time I don't have!'

Again Ginny tried to walk away _for the love of sugar quills! How many times must I walk away from these people!_ Harry again grabbed her arm. (A/N heehee!). Ginny felt a fire begin from his touch _Oh fantastic! Here come the clouds._

**Right drastic times call for drastic measures.**

Wait wha – 

Ginny's world went dark and she was last aware of Hermione's scream, Ron's yell, Neville and Luna's gasps and those surprised green eyes…

A/N dun dun dun! Heehee wotcha think? Now my beta reader is not yet my beta reader so this will almost definitely have a few mistakes. Sorry for them. Feel free to review though to either point them out or tell me what you think. It would make me so happy!!!!


End file.
